


Of beating hearts and severed strings

by The_names_Malice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_names_Malice/pseuds/The_names_Malice
Summary: Years after the Dark side won and those who truly cared converted, Harry comes home to find Severus, his long-time lover, in bed with someone else. Suffice to say he's not pleased.





	1. Fraying edges.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting to AO3 so please forgive me if I've missed any tags or if I've mis-tagged something.  
> Please dont be an asshole about it, just inform me and I'll do my best to fix the problem.  
> If you find any mistakes or if you have any concerns please tell me. Thankyou.  
> Also clearly I need to state this, this fic is not Severus friendly, its not gonna end with him happy lol and I need to make that clear just so no one is disappointed.

“How could you do this to me?” He asked, eyes wet with unshed tears that he refused to let fall, refused to allow the man in front of him to see any weakness in him. 

“Was I not enough, did I not shower you in enough praise, did I not fawn over your every move, did I not stroke your ego enough that you decided to cheat on me and take on another lover, a whore?” he asked bitterly, but to be fair he had every right to be bitter. 

He sneered, something he never did, and it showed just how disgusted he was with the vile man in front of him, even as a few wayward tears started to dribble down his cheeks unchecked, the disgust and anger in his expression was clear and could not be missed. 

It was sad how such a kind man could look so broken. He watched in dark amusement and what felt like resentment as his soon to be ex’s whore scrambled out from his bed, tried to cover herself with his sheet and watched him in trepidation and fear.

“Get out,” his voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, and his face suddenly blank, despite the tears that had stopped and were starting to dry, but there was a dark undertone in his voice belaying his anger that promised pain for anyone who didn’t listen. 

Unfortunately for Severus he didn’t hear it or simply chose to ignore it and made no move to obey, staying seated calmly on the bed, and even daring to grin, having convinced himself that his soft lover wouldn’t dare hurt him and amused at his apparent anger. 

Of course he knew Harry wasn’t to be messed with when angry but he had deluded himself to think the other man wouldn’t hurt him because of his love.

At seeing his ex lover still sitting naked on his bed and having the gall to actually grin at him, he grew even angrier and his magic lashed out sending Severus flying in to the wall and pining there whilst simultaneously pushing his ex’s whore onto the opposite wall. 

While Harry would normally have been horrified at having done such a thing to another person he loved and considered dear to him, his anger was just so overwhelming in that moment that his mind was hazy, and he just couldn’t bring himself to care. Plus its not like Severus would be dear to him much longer.

“How dare you, you disgusting piece of scum, how dare you come into my house and fuck a whore on my bed, I should cut off your balls for daring to fuck another behind my back.” Harry said this with so much disgust and utter seriousness that Severus was starting to feel scared, after all he may have been the Gryffindors’ lover, but Harry was the Dark Lords second-in-command rivalled only by the Bellatrix and the Dark Lord himself and he knew Harry could very well make good on his threat.

It seemed the reality of the situation was only just starting to sink in for the man, he’d only just started to realise how bad he’d fucked up. Harry turned from Severus to pickup his wand that he had dropped on entering the room and placed it on Severus’ Dark Mark. He couldn’t very well use his because he didn’t in fact have one of his own since the ink never stuck to his skin, due to his magic terminating it. 

Severus’ eyes widened at that and started to struggle, however feebly, because he knew that the Dark Lord held a certain soft spot for the former Gryffindor and would most likely kill him for hurting his treasure, his Horcrux. 

For some reason unknown to us all when Severus had decided to partake in adultery he’d never once considered having to deal with the consequences of his actions or that the Dark Lord may become involved.

Severus’ felt the burning pain that came with calling the Dark Lord to him and knew he was done for unless he somehow convinces the Dark Lord that it was Harrys’ fault.

There was a creak from the old wooden door that alerted them to the arrival of a fourth resident. Harry turned in the direction of the door and smiled a genuine smile for the first time that night as he came face-to-face with a thirty-five-year-old looking, devilishly handsome Tom Riddle Jr. 

Of course everyone in the wizarding world know knew about the Dark Lords sudden appearance change and most were riveted by the sight of him, despite the fact that he was in fact the Dark Lord and closer to 70 then his appearance suggested.

The Dark Lord had gotten his previous appearance back after Harry, Lucius and the last of the official Marauders, Sirius and Remus, had concocted a potion that sent his body, magic and soul back to the point in which it was at its prime thus gaining back his youthful appearance, having his prodigal magic back and having pieced his soul back together, except for the soul piece inside of Harry that made sure he retained his immortality.

“My Lord, I wish have your approval as to whether or not I may kill Snape,” he said it with such utter seriousness whilst still smiling that it threw the Dark Lord off balance for a moment before he quickly regained his bearings.

“Marvalo,” he corrected, “Harry, how many times must I tell you to call me Marvalo and might I inquire as to why you wish to murder my potions master,” finally looking around the Dark Lord noticed Snape stuck to the wall with the female Carrow twin stuck to the other, both naked and sporting several whip thin gashes along their fronts.

“That thing you call a potions master decided to take on a whore, in my own house no less,” Harry said, his anger back ten-fold.

“He what?” The Dark Lords voice sounded outwardly calm but there was a steely undertone that showed just how much he disliked the thought of anyone doing such a thing to his green-eyed angel, much less the man he didn’t think deserved to walk on the ground Harry spat on, but he supposed he might be slightly biased. 

The only reason he hadn’t stopped his angel from pursuing the man in the first place was because it would make Harry upset and he didn’t wish for such a thing to occur even if he was slightly at, so he let it be, but now he could see that probably wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“My Lord d-d-don’t l-listen to h-him, t-t-the little s-slut d-deserved it, he made m-m-me do this, i-i-its all hi-is fault, pl-please m-my L-l-lord.” Severus’ begged, stuttering due to a mixture of shock, pain, and fear, not knowing he was only making Marvalo angrier with each stuttered word out of his mouth. 

The whore Severus’ had bought home stayed silent, knowing better than to bring attention to herself lest she be on the end of the two most powerful wizards in Europe’s’ wrath.

Marvalo moved closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and leant his chin on the shorter mans head, Harry being stunted in height due to his abuse and malnourishment as a child, something he was still annoyed at and took gleefully out on the Dursleys. 

The Dark Lord had always been rather affectionate with his Horcrux, something that shocked harry out of his core the first time Marvalo had run his fingers through his inky black hair or leant his head against the others shoulder.

“My angel, what will you have me do to him?” Marvalo murmured into Harry’s hair, enjoying the warmth and the natural smell of his treasure.

“I-I don’t know,” Harry said quietly, suddenly feeling exhaustion seep into his bones as he felt the evenings events start to catch up with him, leaving him feeling drained and inexplicably sad.

“How about we put him in the dungeons with his whore while you rest?” The Dark Lord asked, realising Harry was probably tired now that his anger had faded, leaving him most likely emotionally drained.

“Alright,” Harry replied, trying to keep the black spots in his vison at bay before realising it was futile and instead leant back into the Dark Lords embrace, sighing contentedly as he allowed himself to be picked up and carried out of the room towards the apparition point. 

Leaving the other two behind, still attached to the wall and bleeding, to be dealt with later after he had secured his precious into a bed to rest.


	2. Tieing up loose ends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW I wrote this about 2/3 years ago and only spent about and hour editing it all so dont expect too much lol. Please don't judge me :)

The Dark Lord was seething, how dare that man defile his angel and then have the gall to throw him away, and for a veritable whore no less. Marvalo stopped pacing to sit back at his desk and pen a note to Lucious about setting up the soon-to-be-dead Snape and his whore in the dungeons to await punishment and subsequent death.

He would have to make arrangements to have Harry stay at his manor permanently, for he would not allow Harry to be alone after such an ordeal for fear he may hurt himself and if it bought him closer to his angel then that was his business.

Missy, his house-elf, popped in to alert him that his treasure had awoken after his much-needed rest. Ignoring his paperwork, that he would no doubt assign to one of his Death-Eaters later, Marvalo walked out of his office and headed towards his rooms, where he knew Harry to be. 

Opening the French double doors that led to his rooms, he stepped inside and saw Harry sitting cross-legged and clearly not aware of his surroundings on the edge of his bed, staring blankly at the wall. 

The Dark Lord loved seeing his Harry on his bed but his heart ached in an equal measure of sadness and anger for his Gryffindor and the pain he knew he was in. His Harrys’ mind was in turmoil and he hated that he had allowed his soon-to-be-dead potions master to bring his Harry to such a state.

Walking over slowly and quietly as to not started the other, Marvalo stopped in front of where Harry was sitting on the bed and crouched down so that he was eye to eye with his Harry before slowly reaching out and cupping the green-eyed wonders face within his hands, snapping his angels’ focus back to reality to see that he was sitting incredibly close to his Lord and his Lords hands were on his face. 

He blushed at the intimacy of the act and the tenderness of his Lords gaze that he knew would only ever be directed at him.

The moment was broken by screams ringing throughout the manor that Harry could identify as Severus’. For a moment he was confused as to why Severus would be being tortured but then the previous days events came back, he had been distracted away from his tremulous thought by his Lord but know they were back full force and this time he couldn’t hold back his tears no matter how much he detested showing weakness in front of Marvalo. 

His face crumbled as his eyes watered and overflowed and sobs tore through his chest.  
Marvalo pulled his angel forward into his chest and tucked his head into crook of his shoulder. 

He picked his treasure up and moved himself to lean on the headboard of his bed, situating Harry into his lap while he cried into his shoulder as he held him and whispered assurances that everything would be okay into his hair.

When Harrys’ cries turned to sniffles and the occasional sob, Marvalo put his finger under Harrys’ chin and gently coaxed his head up to meet his eyes. Harrys’ eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were tear streaked and Marvalo was in wonder at how even in this state Harry was still beautiful.

“C-c-can I-I help Bella t-torture S-s-snape?” Harry asked, the hiccupping and stuttering from his crying making his speak disjointed and rather hard to understand but Marvalo heard exactly what Harry said.

“Are you sure you want to go near him my angel?” Marvalo asked in concern and smirked slightly when he noticed the pretty pink blush spreading on his Harrys’ face and neck. 

Harry, seeing the mans smirk, ducked his head back into Marvalos’ neck, only now noticing he was basically straddling his Lord, on his Lords’ bed, in his Lords’ room, in his Lords’ manor, the thought made him squeak and caused his blush to grow hotter.

Marvalo wound his arms around Harrys’ waist, lifted him so they were lying side by side and spelled the blankets over them whilst simultaneously removing their clothing, replacing them with conjured sleeping pants in their place, while Marvalo held Harry tightly but not uncomfortably to his chest.

“W-what?” Harry asked dumbly, not understanding why his Lord was holding him and shocked by the suddenness of the movement.

“Sleep, my love,” Harry blushed at the endearment and went to protest but was silenced by Marvalos’ lips on his, for a second he laid stock still, not moving before he broke out of his stupor and kissed back with fervour, forgetting the pain of Severus’ betrayal as Marvalo mapped out his mouth with his tongue.

When they pulled back they were both panting and out of breath. Marvalo smirked at seeing his Harrys’ bruised lips and his eyes went half-lidded in lust for his angel. Upon seeing his smirk Harry pulled him back in for another breathtaking kiss.

Marvalo licked Harrys’ lips seeking entrance which Harry readily gave and as Harry slipped his hands into Marvalos’ hair their tongues fought for dominance before Marvalo gave up and instead started kissing and sucking along Harrys’ jaw and neck, moving up towards his ear and sucking at the spot he found to be incredibly sensitive, revelling in the drawn-out moans and whimpers from his Harry. 

It was positively enrapturing how responsive his little love was. Marvalos’ hands went to rest on Harrys’ hips, teasingly dipping his fingers under the fabric of Harrys’ shirt and bringing even more needy sounds from Harrys’ mouth at the skin-on-skin contact. 

Sitting up and pulling Harry back up onto his lap, Harry straddled him and ground their erections together making them both moan, before doing it again. It only took a few more minutes of this before they were both bought to the edge and sated. 

Harry fell limply beside Marvalo before curling into his side. Marvalo turned towards Harry and pulled him close before they both fell into the arms of Morpheus.


	3. Vindication is sweet and tastes like strawberries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll hopefully do a bunch of editing and maybe even rewrite this entire thing sometime soon but who knows.

Harry watched as Severus begged, as he cried and pleaded for a mercy that wasn’t going to come. Bellatrix was taking great enjoyment in torturing Snape, she’d always hated him and now was the perfect time to take her hate out on him, plus she adored Harry in her own insane, sadistic way and anyone who hurt him would bleed.

Bella threw a wide variety of spells at him, all designed to inflict pain on the victim, instead of just sticking with the Cruciatus. While it was a good way to cause pain it also got kind of boring after a while.

There were lash marks all over his back, some whip thin and some as thick as a leather belt. Of course whenever she ran out of skin she simply healed him the barest amount before starting all over again.

His face was covered with tears and mucus from his pitiful snivelling. Remus and Sirius were getting in on the action as well, god he loved them, his honorary godfathers, they too wanted revenge for the hurt Snape had inflicted on him and he had no doubt the twins were concocting something truly vile to feed Snape.

He’d known none of them approved of Snape the entire time they were together but they’d gone along with it for his happiness. While Remus’ and Sirius’ spells weren’t as dark as Bella’s, they still packed a punch and Snape had yet to stop screaming even after three hours, and considering his vocal cords should have stopped working by now he wasn’t sure how they’d managed that feat.

Harry was standing off to the side with the Dark Lord behind him, arms wound around his waist and his chin on his top of his head.

Fenrir was leaning on the opposite wall waiting his turn to torture the man who hurt his cub, it always warmed Harry inside to see how much these people loved him, after all these years he finally had what he’d always wished for, a family.

Unlike those pitiful creatures who used to call themselves his relatives, the Dursleys. They were long dead, and it was by his wand.

Dumbledore had been so angry to hear of what Harry had done, believing his precious chess piece to be going dark, and he wasn’t wrong, but his opinion didn’t matter, the Dark Lord had done away with him in Harrys’ seventh year.

The Order of the Phoenix had fallen and those who truly cared about Harry had sided with the Dark. Remus, Sirius, The Twins, Neville, Luna, and Hermione.

All converted to the Dark because they truly cared about him, it was a nice feeling, to have people who truly and wholly care about you so much that they are willing to turn there backs on their families and their friends for you.

Harry knew they would never betray him, after sacrificing so much for him they had proven that they were true friends and he loved them all. He hadn’t understood what love really was until after Hogwarts, understandable considering how he grew up.

He had mostly just faked it, but he never really knew what it felt like and used to think he’d never be capable of it, but then his friends had done unimaginable feats to keep him safe and the Dark Lord had treasured him as his last Horcrux and he had finally understood.

He knew he was still incredibly emotionally stunted, but he didn’t mind all that much. When Harry had woken up that morning he had expected it to be incredibly awkward and for Marvalo to be angry at him for what happened.

He’d been shocked when the Dark Lord had woken up he rolled over to face him, smiled and kissed him breathless. As he’d lay there panting the Dark Lord had moved so his head was at Harrys’ pelvic bone and in one swift movement had pulled off his sleep pants before licking one long stripe over Harrys’ cock.

Harry had been already been half hard by that point, so the movement was enough to bring him to pull mast and the Dark Lord had taken him in his mouth completely before he started bobbing his head, he’d continued until Harry had cum, all the while jerking himself off at the same time.

Just thinking about that had Harry blushing and Marvalo, as though he knew exactly what he’d been thinking, chuckled slightly before licking one long stripe from the crook of Harry’s shoulder to his ear, which he started nibbling on after a moment, making Harry shiver and have to contain a moan.

He was trying to try to tamper down on his blush, heedless to say he wasn’t having much success.

Harry slapped Marvalo playfully on the arm to make him stop his teasing, it worked and Marvalo chuckled before taking a small step back, not enough to stop touching him but enough so he wasn’t basically glued to Harrys’ back anymore.

Harry turned his attention back to the scene in front of him, watching as Bellatrix kicked Snape in the stomach and he could swear he heard Snape’s ribs crack.

Probably because of the steel toed boots she'd worn just for the occasion.

“Bella, may I have a turn?” Harry asked, the question was mostly just a formality, he was going to do it anyway even without her permission.

“Of course, love, take it away,” Bella replied with her trademark deranged grin plastered over her face, that she got whenever death or torture was so much as mentioned.

Which was a lot of the time come to think of it. Chuckling slightly at Bella’s enthusiasm, Harry turned towards his ex lover and shot him a glare, smiling when he heard Snape whimper, before tugging out of Marvalo’s hold and walking towards him until he was only a foot away.

Choosing to forego a spell, Harry bought his foot up and smashed it down into Snape’s leg, right under his knee and laughed when he heard the sickening crack of Snape’s leg bone getting snapped in half, just knowing and loving how much pain he knew Snape to be in.

Vindication was sweet and tasted like strawberries.

Harry, having gotten what he’d come for, turned towards the dungeons exit and walked out of the cell towards Marvalo’s rooms so that he could relay the days events to Nagini, Marvalo’s familiar, and get her opinion on how he should kill Snape.

Personally he wanted to hang Snape up in the middle of Diagon Alley, but he knew that would be a bad idea, what with the children around the area and whatnot.


End file.
